Broken
by Maghy Salah
Summary: Marilia Solo, the 4th child of Han and Leia Solo, and now the Hand of Thrawn must make a choice between love and family. Set in an alternative universe where Grand Admiral Thrawn is now Emperor it is a story of love and despair.


Broken

By- ThrawnAgent84

Marilia Solo, the Hand of Thrawn, woke up from her sleep with a start. There was something wrong. The alarms were blaring outside and the sounds of troops were loud. So loud, all Marilia thought that war had broken out. There came a knock at the door, it was loud, and demanding. She got up in a flash and dressed in her usual dark brown tunic and black wrap around cloak. Her black military boots can wait. She then saw a dark datacard lying beside her bed. She picked it up as she ran to the door. She keyed it to open.

"The Emperor has been taken. Reports have not said who is responsible but suggests that it might be a force user. The whereabouts of where the Emperor has been taken is unknown but could be determined that it is off world. We are still trying to locate him. We need your help, Marilia." Stent, the Chiss commander stated.

"What makes you sure it was a force user?" Marilia asked. There came a knot in her stomach.

"We aren't sure, but you know the security system, it was the best of the best. Only a force user could be that skilled to bypass all our protection of the Imperial Palace." Stent said as he passed to give orders to another team of Stormtroopers and Chiss. "We are searching everywhere for clues."

"That would explain why I wasn't alerted. Whoever this was could have easily used a mind trick on me. The dark side has powers that can cloud ones senses. Good work, Commander Stent. Let me get a few things in order and I'll join you. Wait here for me, if you please." Marilia said as she went back inside.

Marilia got out her datacard reader and slipped it in the datacard. There was only one sentence but answered it all. _"Meet me on Bastion, sis."_ Marilia bowed her head in sadness. She was hoping that this day would never have to come. Marilia composed herself knowing that Emperor Thrawn's life was now in her hands. She put on her boots and clipped her lightsaber onto her belt. She opened the door and started walking towards the door with Commander Stent following shortly behind her.

"Commander Stent, get a fleet together as soon as possible. Get enough to take a whole planet and enough ground troops together for the same purpose. We will need all that we can gather. Your evidence of a force user is correct and he might have a force waiting for us as we attempt to rescue the Emperor."

"You know, who has taken the Emperor? If I might ask, Madam, who?"

"My brother" was all Marilia had to say. "The Galactic Alliance has been defeated but they still have a large fleet presence."

"I'll go and get the fleet and ground troops ready, Madam. Where will you be?" Stent asked hurriedly.

"I'll be waiting on the steps, Commander." Marilia said.

-------------------------------------

Marilia stood on the steps of the Imperial Palace overlooking the city. She was thinking of many things. The first was her brother. The last time she had seen him was at the funeral of their brother, Anakin. Before he had turned to the Dark Side, he was a good friend and a good brother. They had just started to get to know each other since she had been hidden most of her life by their parents. Her and Jaina were already getting along. Anakin, she had barely met before his death. But Jacen was another story, they were instantly friends. It wasn't long until they were as close if not closer than other siblings. Even when she was discovered by Thrawn, he still stayed close even as the rest of her family disapproved of her workings with Thrawn. It wasn't until Thrawn defeated the Galactic Alliance that Jacen seemed to distance himself from her. With the Galactic Alliance now an enemy of the New Empire, it was hard for her to keep in contact with him. It was an unfortunate situation but she did owe Thrawn her loyalty although Thrawn never forced her into doing anything against the Galactic Alliance knowing who her brother was. Marilia knew that Jacen was hurt that she chose Thrawn over him. She knew that what she did was also a part of why he turned to the Dark Side not only for his desire for peace, even if it was a peace that would have been forced upon the galaxy.

Her other thought was about Emperor Thrawn. She knew that he was still alive, she could feel it. She knew that there were rumors going around that there was more between her and the Emperor. They were right but it was never released publicly. Cause there was nothing to report. They were only dating as to say. They spent private times together, many late nights in each other's arms, and went to many theatres and operas together. But despite all the tender moments, there was no "I love you's" being said. Marilia was dying to say her true feelings to the Emperor but something always stopped her. It was the fear that the Emperor didn't feel the same way. Marilia loved Thrawn but it feels as if Thrawn only saw her as his right hand man as to say and they only occasionally went beyond the professional sense into the intimate sense. It would seem that Marilia was only company to an otherwise man who was alone in the private life. Marilia had to save the Emperor regardless of her feelings or his feelings towards her. Emotions would only get in the way and serve the Dark Side. Still the love for Thrawn is blazing in her heart.

"Madam, we are ready to depart." Commander Stent said breaking into her thoughts.

"Good, Commander. Let's go." She said as she turned and followed Stent to the docking bay. The sooner they are in space the better.

-------------------------------------

Just as the fleet made the jump into hyperspace, Marilia stood by the rest of the generals and commanders, and it was time to debrief them of the plan. She knew that it would take time to convince them of it. They could be very stubborn and some even a little skeptical of a woman in charge. The toughest would be General Drask to win over but this situation was desperate and there was not much time to fight over anything. Within hours they would be in orbit over Bastion and the battle would begin. Marilia just looked out the viewpoint for a long while. So many times, she stood there with Thrawn giving her orders as he stood looking out at the outside space.

"We are ready for your orders, Madam." Commander Stent said interrupting her thoughts.

"Gentlemen, as you know of the situation, you must realize how important it is that we get everything right and precise. I know given that the kidnapper is my brother a lot of you will find it difficult to trust in me. If ever I need your trust it is now. The plan is that the fleet as soon as we make Bastion space to fight the remnants of the Galactic Alliance. I'll take a shuttle down by myself to retrieve the Emperor and as soon as it is safe I'll call for ground troops to land and destroy the enemy land forces."

"And how do we know that you won't betray us and the Emperor for your brother." General Drask scoffed.

"Because General, I was in contact with my brother during the whole fighting of his forces. I never betrayed the Empire or Emperor Thrawn. If I did, wouldn't the circumstances have turned out differently? Emperor Thrawn would have found out about it. If I was going to do harm to Emperor Thrawn on the orders of my brother, I had all the time in the world and very easily had done it. During our many private evenings together, when it was just the two of us, and no guards around. I don't think I need to elaborate for you to get the jist. I know it is hard for you to trust me giving that the enemy is my brother but right now, you have no choice but to trust me. Jacen has requested only my presence and we don't know how the Emperor is being held. He might do something rash if he senses that I am not alone or if he senses any surprises from you. I know my brother more than any of you and this is my battle to fight and mine alone. I betrayed my family to serve His Majesty; I think that should be enough for you, General Drask."

"Yes, Madam." General Drask said as he looked down at the table. "Sorry, to question your trust, Madam, I am sure you understand my concern."

"I do, General. I too share those concerns." Marilia said. "We have a battle to prepare for. We should be out of hyperspace in a few minutes."

-------------------------------------

As the fleet moved out of hyperspace, Marilia could see many ships before them lined up and ready to fire. There came no shots, the ships just sat there, and then there came a beeping noise. It was a transmission from the surface. The Communication officer keyed to open the transmission. It came to no shock that it was Jacen.

"Marilia, I knew you would come. Both the Emperor and I have been waiting for you. I have given orders for both space and ground forces to hold off until you are right in front of me. So, you best hurry down here, sister. Don't think about any surprises, only you and you alone. If I sense anybody else is with you. Your Emperor shall die. Don't be late, Marilia." Jacen smiled as he cut the transmission.

"Well, there goes our surprise. Where did the transmission originate from?" Marilia asked as she pulled her hair back.

"From the old Imperial palace there, Madam." the Chiss officer stated.

"General Drask, escort me to my shuttle." Marilia said as she started walking to the docking bay. Her Lambda- class shuttle was docked there and was already fueled up.

"What do you have in mind, Madam?" Drask asked.

"Do as my brother says. Wait for me to be on the ground and in his presence. I feel something is not right. Emperor Thrawn is in real danger. I think Jacen means to kill him either way. I know what Jacen wants now."

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to join him, which, I would never do. He feels that I betrayed him for Emperor Thrawn. When I joined up with Emperor Thrawn while he was still a Grand Admiral and was still fighting the Rebels. I ended up fighting against my family including my parents. Jacen and I still had contact. I guess that shows how close we were but when the Emperor went after the Galactic Alliance that was a different story. Jacen felt betrayed and felt that Emperor Thrawn was to blame. As I said this is my battle that I have to fight. Believe me, when I say, that my ultimate loyalty is the Emperor and this empire." Marilia said as they reached the docking bay.

"I believe you, Madam. I will do as you have requested." Drask stated as he keyed the docking bay door open. "I want to wish you warriors luck, Madam."

"Thank you, General. I wish you the same" Marilia said as the door opened and entered. General Drask saluted and turned to go back to the command center.

Marilia walked to her shuttle and opened the hatch. She walked up the ramp to the cockpit and belted herself in. The pre flight prep up was done within a few minutes. Within a minute, she was out of the docking bay and flying towards the planet surface. She could feel that this was going to be it and she could feel that it was going to be hell.

-------------------------------------

She touched down just outside the old palace there. She could feel that she was being watched but there was no one around as far as she could see. It looked deserted. She spotted the entrance in front of her. Her hand resting on her lightsaber and felt the comforting feel of the blaster on her thigh.

The Palace looked like the one on Coruscant but smaller in size and grandeur. It hasn't been used for over 10 or so years. As she entered the palace, she felt the Emperor's presence, and decided to follow that. The dark walkways was lighted with candles. She reached out again for the Emperor and felt that he was worried and upset. She could also feel that he was right in front of her behind the doors to the throne room. She decided to pick up her pace and she was now briskly walking over to the big doors.

She used the force to open them and before her, she could see the Emperor tied up on the throne with electric binders attached to the chair, and there was something around his neck. As she got closer she could get a better look at it. It was a little big with lights blinking on its surface.

"Marilia, I knew you would come. I was hoping that you would come but was hoping that you wouldn't at the same time." Thrawn said as he watched her getting closer.

"Emperor Thrawn, I brought a whole fleet with me but first we need to get you out of here." Marilia said as she stood in front of the Emperor. His red glowing eyes seemed to be a little dimmer, perhaps by exhaustion or something else.

"That will be tougher than expected, I'm afraid. This thing you see around my neck is an explosive device that your brother stuck there. He is the only one that has a key to it. He also set it right after he sent that transmission to. We have only 1 hours left before it goes off."

"Oh god, Emperor! Do you know where my brother went to?!" Marilia said. Her emotions where coming out but she couldn't help it. She had only 1 hours or less to save the man that she loved.

"I'm right here, Marilia. I see that you and the Emperor have been chatting. Do you see the nice new necklace that the Emperor is wearing? Something of my own design. Hopefully we get to try it out." Jacen said as he came from behind the wall behind the throne.

"Jacen, why are you doing this?" Marilia trying to hide her emotions from her brother.

"More about that later, my dear sis. First, I want to know what you have been up to lately. It's been a long time since we were able to talk."

"What I have been up to is none of your business, Jacen. My job is to protect the galaxy and My Emperor. And that is what I'll be doing now."

"Oh yes, I ordered the attack on your fleet as I was watching you and your Emperor getting reacquainted. Speaking of your Emperor, what did he do to turn you against me?"

"I did nothing of the sort." Emperor Thrawn retorted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Emperor. One more outburst like that, I can easily switch the timer to a more quick speed perhaps 15 minutes?"

Emperor Thrawn just glared at Jacen.

"He didn't do anything to convince me, Jacen. In fact, I never turned against you. Emperor Thrawn knew that you were my brother and he didn't want to make me fight you. He actually told me to leave it all up to him. That was the only time that he said to me to sit out a fight. So I was neutral." Marilia said looking at Jacen who was now a little more frustrated and angry.

"So you decided to be neutral rather than join me, your brother? I was hoping that you would have been my second in command, Marilia, we would have made a good team. Instead you wasted it on this imposter Emperor. You know, it should have been me as the Emperor."

"Jacen, I would never betray Emperor Thrawn. I refused to before and I refuse to do so now!" Marilia spoke loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the room.

Marilia all of a sudden felt her airway tightening and that she was being lifted off of the ground. Jacen was force gripping and choking her. She was several feet above the stone floor. She watched as she was choking as Jacen moved close to Emperor Thrawn. He held out his green lightsaber and activated it. Her heart wrenched not because of the lack of oxygen but from the possibility that she was going to witness her Emperor and the only man that she loved being killed right in front of her. Jacen all of a sudden let her drop several feet to the floor. Marilia used the force as much as possible to break her fall but it only softened a little. Her bones cried out in pain but none were broken. She sat there gasping for air and while she did that she saw Jacen hold his lightsaber close to the Emperor's chest. Marilia used the force to help her regain herself. She was now able to stand and breathe normally.

"I have given you an opportunity to join me, Marilia, you refused. 45 minutes are left, but I think that is too long to wait. I should just do away with him now, what do you think?"

"That would be the last thing that you ever do, Jacen. I swear." Marilia said.

"And why is that, Marilia? Is it that you have an obligation to him or is it more than that?" Jacen said giving a slight smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jacen." Marilia said sounding angry as ever.

"Oh I don't think so, Marilia. Answer truthfully before I count to 3 or you will see your Emperor sliced to pieces!" Jacen yelled.

Marilia could see that Emperor Thrawn was both worried and confused at the same time. She looked into his eyes and felt his strong presence. She felt the love in her heart for him. Still she was afraid to tell the truth. With that her anger increased towards Jacen. Soon enough her anger was the only thing that she felt.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled. In her anger, her voice became very powerful.

"Just watch me!" Jacen said ruthlessly as he raised his lightsaber in an arc aimed at Thrawn's chest. "Now I will count and you will tell me the truth or your Emperor shall die!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr.." was all Jacen got out as he started arcing his lightsaber closer to the Emperor.

With her Lightsaber ignited and blocking Jacen's lightsaber from its final approach towards Thrawn's chest "I love him! There are you satisfied Jacen?" Marilia spoke in her rage. Her eyes blazing at Jacen.

"Yes, very much, Marilia. I knew with a little coercion that you would tell the truth. I see by the Emperor's look, he doesn't quite understand, so why don't you explain to him. Or do you need more convincing to talk more?" Jacen said deactivating his lightsaber but stayed where he was.

"No, I don't." Marilia said. She let out a long sigh and calmed herself. She looked up at the Emperor. Who was looking at her a little confused and with uncertainty. Time to put all her cards on the table. She didn't have a choice either way. So she began explaining to the Emperor. Her tone was light and sorrowful. She could only manage to look at the floor towards his boots as she deactivated her lightsaber but continued to hold it in her hand.

"It's true, My Emperor. I've been hiding my true feelings for you. It was after some of the private times that we spent together that the feelings started. I tried to get rid of them but it was of no use. My feelings only increased. I can tell you that my love is different from all the other women or girls that write into you saying that they love you or come to your office with messeges. Perhaps it's my force abilities but I see you, I feel you, and I sense who you are more deeply than all the others. They just see the outside, a handsome sophisticated, highly intelligent, who some of them call exotic. What they say is true but there is so much more to you than what they see. Of course, they haven't gotten as close to you as I have but even so they would not change. They are the kind that only sees what is on the outside. I see more deeply than them. I know who you are from outside and in. I fell in love with you as a person not as an idol of the people. My love for you is so much more real. My devotion to you is really from the heart. I love you in every sense and in every way that anyone can love another person. Most of the times, I would lay on the bed just meditating on my love for you. The nights that we spent together, I cherished, and felt amazed that I was in your arms. But I also felt that I was just company and that it was nothing serious. I felt that you didn't feel the same way as I did. So I kept it all secret. If you decide that you no longer want me in your service its ok, I understand. But know that I would never betray you, even if you ask me to leave."

"I don't know what to say." Emperor Thrawn said as he looked at Marilia. His eyes showed shock and amazement.

Marilia was finally able to look up at the Emperor. Her eyes had tears in them. She knew that as soon as this was over she would be discharged from service. Still she had to finish her mission even if it was her last. She noticed that Jacen had moved from his spot. She turned around to see that he was right next to her.

"Very touching, sis. You have to know by now that the Emperor doesn't feel as you do. He does not love you and he never will. Despite all your loyalty to him and all your hard work for him, nothing will change. He used you to do his bidding. While you loved him and was willing to sacrifice yourself for him. The only thing he felt for you was that your nothing but a tool. How many people did you kill for someone who used you? All those private nights together were only to assure your loyalty and service."

"That's not true." The Emperor said evenly. "Marilia, don't listen to him."

"Shut up! I will tell you when you can speak." Jacen yelled. He then started to force choke the Emperor.

She could see the Emperor struggling for air. She could also sense something new with the Emperor. Though she could not think of it now.

"Jacen, Stop it!" Marilia cried out. Marilia activated her lightsaber and got into fighting position. Jacen didn't pause for one moment as he continued to slowly kill the Emperor.

Marilia gathered as much of the force as she could manage and held out her one hand. Just as soon as she did streaks of lightening came flashing out of her hand sending Jacen across the room to only slam up against the wall.

As she held her still activated lightsaber in the guard position. She looked up at the Emperor, who had almost catched his breathe.

"Are you ok, Sir?" She asked a little nervous.

"Yes, Marilia. Thank you. I've been choked like that before. I just want to tell you good luck and warrior's luck. Despite how today ends, I just want you to know that, I never used you but now, I guess isn't the perfect time to talk about this. Your brother is getting up." The Emperor said looking towards Jacen.

Marilia looked over and there was Jacen on his feet. Looking at Marilia with the blazing anger and hate as hot as the two suns of Tatooine. He activated his lightsaber once more.

"So Marilia, this is how you want to play it? Your chances of joining me are over. You have less than 30 minutes to save your beloved Emperor." Jacen snarled. "let's finish it, sis."

"Yes, let's" Marilia said as her anger flared again.

Jacen lunged at her. Their lightsabers met with a massive crack of energy. They broke off their lightsabers and was arcing them up and down towards each other. Each blocking the others swing. They both fought blocking each other's blows for about 20 minutes leaving less than 10 minutes to get that device off of the Emperor's neck. While they fought, Marilia secretly used the force to release the Emperor from the binds on the throne. The Emperor continued to sit where he was. Hoping to fool Jacen that he was still tied up and not to risk Jacen's wrath if he discovered the trick. Jacen was too busy blocking Marilia's blows to even notice.

Marilia seemed to be winning until Jacen used force push to send her flying across the room to slam up against the stone wall hitting her head. She then collapsed to the floor. She was going in and out of consciousness. There was only less than 5 minutes to save the Emperor. Marilia used the force as much as possible to regain her strength it worked for the most part but still she felt so weak. She had to do something and something fast.

Jacen was walking slowly towards her. He deactivated his lightsaber but kept it in his hand. Emperor Thrawn just watched helplessly.

"Your dying, Marilia and soon shall your Emperor. I wish things would have been better between us. We would have made a great team but instead you choose death for what? An Emperor that doesn't even love you back. Pity there are so much more things more worthy to die for." Jacen said with a touch of gloating. Jacen sent out a stream of lightening towards Marilia striking her and lasting for less than a minute. "Just to be sure."

Jacen continued to get closer. Marilia laid there in great pain and she knew that she would probably die soon but she had to use the last of her strength wisely. She felt so weak and there was only darkness but she held on to as much strength as she could muster. Even the force seemed to be giving up on her. She heard Jacen stop just a couple of feet from her. Now was the time to act. Less than 3 minutes left to save the Emperor. With what strength she had left she got up using the force and then held out her lightsaber and flew into Jacen piercing his chest with her lightsaber. She used the force to then slam him up against the wall, impaling him and killing him. A look of surprise was stuck on his dead face. She deactivated her lightsaber sending his body falling to the floor. With all the strength gone out of her body, she too collapsed. She was still looking up at the high ceiling of the old palace. She then heard the Emperor running towards her.

In front of her vision she could see his face above hers. Marilia tried to speak and was able to only let out a whisper. "The Key" she whispered pointing her eyes towards her dead brother's body. The Emperor's face left and there was only the sound of ruffling clothes. Then there was the sound of the key unlocking the device. She could then see from her side vision that the Emperor tossed it out of the open doors. The Emperor reappeared in her fading vision and she felt him pick her up. She let out a small groan as he ran to the end of the room towards the corner of the hallway. He then sat behind the corner and held Marilia in a protective embrace. It was then Marilia in her fading moment that she heard the powerful blast. It must have caved in the outer hall. She felt the warmth of the Emperor's body and heard the saddening panic in his voice.

"Marilia, don't leave me, please. Stay with me. You must not leave me. I love you, Marilia. You didn't feel that I felt the same was because I too was hiding my feelings. I didn't know you felt the same way. I just wish that we were able to realize all this before. All those nights were not just to have company. I love you, Marilia. I always did and always will." The Emperor said in his silky smooth voice.

The Emperor must have gotten an idea because he then started to look in her utility belt. There was her comlink. He keyed it.

"Emperor Thrawn to General Drask, Emperor Thrawn to General Drask." The Emperor repeated.

"Emperor! It's great to hear your voice. We have defeated the enemy fleet and awaiting the ok to start the ground offensive. Where is Madam Marilia?" General Dask said.

"General, you have the ok, but make it your highest priority to send a med unit to the old palace, the doorway is caved in and Marilia is seriously hurt on the verge of death."

"Yes, Sir." General Drask said cutting off the communications to get to work as fast as possible.

"Help is on the way, Marilia. Hang in there, my love. I don't want to lose you."

Marilia was barely hanging on. She could feel the force wanting to pull her into it but she used as much strength possible to hold on. Her body was full of pain and the force felt so comforting as well as welcoming but she had to stay alive for the Emperor. She had too. All she could think of was her brother, how she had to kill him, and all the memories of the times that she spent with him. She then got a vision of the time that she shot a fighter off of him in one of the many battles that they had shared against a smuggler's group that threatened Taris. _"Jacen."_ was all Marilia thought as she went into darkness.

It was about a half an hour before Emperor Thrawn heard a small explosion creating a path way through the collapsed doorway. He picked up the now limp Marilia and rushed to the opening to see General Drask rushing in with a med team and a squad of Stormtroopers.

"Emperor, is she?" Drask asked

"I don't think so, her pulse is weak but it's still there. Help me put her on the stretcher."

General Drask grabbed Marilia's feet as the Emperor was holding her head and shoulders. They placed her carefully on the stretcher and carried her in a swift walk back to the landing shuttle.

"How goes, the land assault, General?" Emperor Thrawn asked while looking ahead.

"It is going good, Sir. We are just cleaning up the last of them." Drask said as he looked down at Marilia.

"Good, we need to hurry back to the ship. You will have full command, General of the clean up. I will stay with Marilia."

"Understood, sir."

-------------------------------------

As General Drask finished up making the jump to Hyperspace. Emperor Thrawn was in the Med Center as Marilia was fully emerged in the bacta tank. Her vitals were still weak but they were improving. They were almost back on Coruscant and would move her to the Med Center in the Palace. The Emperor stayed by her side the whole time.

An hour later and they were back on Coruscant. Marilia had just been moved to the Med Center. Once again the Emperor stayed by her side, standing beside the bacta tank. Her vitals had improved immensely. They expect her to wake up at any moment.

-------------------------------------

Marilia could feel herself waking up and within a few minutes she woken up to find the Emperor standing beside the tank watching her. He gave a big smile when he noticed that she was awake. She could see him calling the medic. The medic came and pressed a few buttons. Within a few minutes she was laying down on the medical cot.

As the medics did a check over, Thrawn stood on the end of the bed. As the medics finished up, Marilia was fully awake, and now able to look back on what happened. The feeling of great sadness washed over her. _"Jacen, I'm so sorry."_ Marilia thought into the force.

Emperor Thrawn must have noticed the angst on her face.

"Please, may you excuse us? I'm sure she is good but if there is any changes, I'll call you." Thrawn said looking at the head medic.

"Yes, Sir" The head medic replied.

"Marilia, what's wrong? Is it Jacen?" The Emperor asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Yes, I know it must sound bad after all what he has done to us. But I'm mourning the Jacen that I knew not Darth Caedus that tried to kill us. Jacen, my brother, and my best friend." Marilia said as Thrawn got closer to her and held her hand. Thrawn then got her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Marilia, I almost lost you. The only time t hat I have felt that much pain was upon learning of my brother Thrass's death. I don't want to be put in that situation again. I don't want to see you hurt or worse. Through all the years, we fought together side by side. You helped me get to where I am now and I thank you. I can't thank you enough. Now I release you of duty as my hand. Your life is more precious to me than your service. I couldn't save my brother but I can save you"

"Emperor, what shall I do then, the only thing that I know is to serve you. To fight for you and to be your sword. You trained me while I was but a lost soul. You picked me up and raised me higher than I even thought was possible. My life is only to serve you. To not to serve you, I don't know what else to do. My devotion is yours to have always. My loyalty has only been with you, my lord. Growing up I didn't have much people around me who actually cared for me, I was alone, but then there you came. My life is you and always will be that's why I must protest, your majesty. To not serve you is like death." Marilia said looking up at Thrawn almost crying.

Marilia remembered her childhood. _It was dark and lonely. Nobody helped or cared for her. There was only fake relatives and fake friends. Marilia had been estranged from her real parents and family. The family that she lived with during her childhood were lacking in care and respect. She felt alone in the world without a guiding light. She rebelled and got in trouble. There was no father figure growing up, so she tried to compensate, then when the only one that was closest to a father figure abandoned her, she felt betrayed, and she became a lost soul. When her relatives started to come around, it was too late, she knew what they did in the past, and could not forgive them. If they didn't care for her then, why should they start now? Then there came Grand Admiral Thrawn. Finally she had found the guiding light, the light to help her out of the darkness, and the light was so warm. He recognized her talents and trained her in the ways of fighting and even used old texts to help her use her force in a controlled manner. Thrawn became that father figure that she longed for. The only one that truly cared for her and the only one that she trusted. Her inspiration became Thrawn and serving him. It became her life. Thrawn had saved her so many times. Even when she had briefly met her real family before meeting Thrawn it could not compare to what Thrawn gave her. The closest she got to a family and friend outside of Thrawn was her brother Jacen. Thrawn became her only family and friends beside Jacen. Now what can I do?_

Marilia snapped out of her deep thinking when Thrawn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Marilia, I'm not throwing you back into that uncaring world that you came from. I would never do that. I love you too much to see that happen to you. I know your past and how everybody just used you. I'm not like that. I am not talking about letting you go or asking you to leave. I love you so much, Marilia. You have become more important to me than oxygen itself. I just can't see you risking your life anymore; it killed me each time I sent you out on a mission. I need you to be with me always so I know that you are safe. I need to feel you in so many ways. Today, we both realized our love for each other. I'm just sad that it took so long. But now we know and now we should do something about it. I'm not asking you to stop serving me, no, just stop serving me as a soldier. Marilia, I want you to serve me as my wife. I love you, Marilia. I want you to be my wife, my confidant, the mother of my children, and my everything. Marilia, will you marry me?"

Marilia felt her heart skip a beat and the air leaving her lungs. Her world has just opened up and it's so beautiful. There at that moment there was only the light. Suddenly the guiding light became more powerful than any sun in the whole galaxy. Not even the force could make her feel as much alive as she did right now.

"I never felt more alive than I do now. I love you so much, Emperor Thrawn. Of course, I will say yes." Marilia said looking deeply into Thrawn's red glowing eyes.

"You can just call me Thrawn now. No need to be formal anymore, my love. Marilia, you will never realize how much I love you and how I always will." Thrawn said as he got even closer to Marilia.

"I love you so much, Thrawn. You are my everything, always have been, and always will be. My love for you is brighter than any star in the galaxy. I promise that I will serve you as much if not more as your wife as I did as your hand." Marilia said as they got closer to each other's lips.

"I know." Was all Thrawn said as he kissed Marilia deep and full of passion.

They stayed like that throughout the night. Celebrating their love for each other.

THE END

7 | Page


End file.
